


The Wedding Day

by siyooratrash



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19218661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siyooratrash/pseuds/siyooratrash
Summary: Minji and Yoohyeon attend to Solji's wedding, who happens to be Minji's ex. There's too much tension between them.





	The Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is part of **[this](https://twitter.com/radicalmomocist/status/1120728081046679552)** au, but I guess it kinda works on its own.  
> Also, english is not my mother tongue <3

The ceremony was beautiful, both of the brides cried, like every other single close relative.

Yoohyeon and Minji sat in the last row discreetly, which delayed the awkward moments with her former in-law family. Minji knew that was something she had to go through, but she felt bad for Yoohyeon. She basically nodded and smiled the entire time until they left to enjoy the food. They left Chaeyoung playing with the other children and sat on a bench.

 “I think we deserve a drink.” Minji said, grateful for Yoohyeon’s patience.

“I’ll get you one, I think someone wants to see you.” She smiled at her and Solji, who gave her a kind and thankful smile for leaving them alone.

 They stared at each other for a few seconds before saying anything.

 “I… wanted to say thank you again. For coming.” Solji said, looking at her with affection. “It really means a lot to me, you can’t imagine…”

 She shook her head, trying to find the right words. Her eyes were in the verge of tears. It was being a pretty intense day and it just started. Minji wiped her away a tear that was about to fall, something she never imagined she could do. Of course, she had mixed feelings. She hadn’t been affectionate with Solji since…

 “I’m glad I’m here too.” Minji said sincerely.

“Love!” Hani kissed Solji on the cheek. “My parents want a family picture. Where’s Chae?”

“Over there.” Minji pointed at the playground.

 Hani smiled kindly and put a hand on Minji’s shoulder.

 “Thanks! By the way, congrats!”

 She looked at Solji, who seemed confused. They hadn’t had the time to talk yet. She whispered something into Solji’s ear and left waving her hand to Yoohyeon, already back with two cocktails.

 “Are you hiding something from me?” Minji asked once they were far enough.

“No, nothing.” She gave her the drink. “A toast?” She raised the cocktail.

“To what?” Minji asked.

 The question took the younger woman off guard.

 “To…” She looked around for ideas. Her eyes rested on the newly married couple. “To the future?”

“A good one I hope.” Minji smiled and look at her in the eyes.

Yoohyeon gave her a little smirk.

“The best one.”

Suddenly, the music started. The quiet spot they had chosen turned out to be the dance floor. They were soon surrounded by dancing couples.

“I think it’s time for me to show you my moves.” Yoohyeon raised her eyebrows in a exaggerated flirty way. “You can’t say no.”

“How could I? No way.”

Minji laughed at Yoohyeon’s attitude and held her hand. They left the drinks on the bar and went dancing in the most embarrassing way.

When Chaeyoung saw them didn’t doubt to join them. Minji was thankful she was still so little, otherwise she would’ve died from secondhand embarrassment. She laughed at her own thought. That was definitely the kind of mother she wanted to be.

They kept dancing until they got thirsty. There was still a long party ahead, they needed to rest if they wanted to have energy in the upcoming hours.

Back from the bar they found a better bench in a quieter place, next to the bar and with a good view to the dance floor. There was Chaeyoung, who wouldn’t stop playing and dancing around with other kids. She was full of energy.

And so the hours went by, Minji was telling Yoohyeon the names of every familiar and friend she knew, backstory included. The older woman looked adorable remembering and laughing at good old memories. But sometimes she seemed a little nostalgic and Yoohyeon felt bad for her. A scary thought crossed her mind. What if she wasn’t enough?

“Are you ok?” Minji asked, noticing the other woman was a little absent.

“Yeah, sure…” Yoohyeon smiled, but it was not enough to convince Minji. She tried to fix it. “I think I need to go dancing again, it’s like I’m falling asleep. Must be the drinks…”

She kissed Minji’s cheek, taking her by surprise. She smiled watching her go. Chaeyoung was really happy to see her, and that warmed Minji’s heart even more. She looked at the sky, the sun was going down already. Time had gone so fast...

Hani joined the improvised dancing contest between Chae and Yoohyeon. She didn’t know what they were talking about, but they waved at her. Minji sent them a kiss.

“I’m so happy they get along.”

Solji sat next to Minji.

“Me too.”

She looked at her with a smile on her face. Solji did the same, and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

“You know what?” Solji sighed. Minji looked at her intrigued, asking her to keep going. “Sometimes I think about us… About what went so wrong. I try to find answers.”

“And?” Minji waited for Solji to look back at her.

“There aren’t.” Solji smiled with sadness. “It just happened.”

Minji sighed.

“You did well.” She held her hand. It wasn’t a romantic gesture, but she regretted the move for what people would say. She felt better when Solji didn’t let her to move her hand. “If you hadn’t left me we could’ve become one of those couples that try to fix their problems with expensive gifts and having more and more children.”

She made Solji laugh.

“Yeah, if you put it that way…” She pointed at Chaeyoung with her head. “I don’t regret anything we’ve done.”

“She’s the best…” Minji was starting to get sentimental. “I’m glad you found Hani, she seems nice.” She looked at Solji, who was smiling like the silly woman in love she was.

“She is.” Solji turned her gaze back to Minji and gently nudged her with a funny smile. “I could say the same about Yoohyeon.”

Minji almost choked on her drink.

“I… we…” She tried to explain herself.

“It’s ok, I don’t mind if you don’t want to give me any details.” Solji calmed her. “It’s just.. I’m not blind.” She laughed.

“Uhh…” Minji let out a nervous laughter.

“I’d like to hang out someday, the four of us…” Solji looked at them again.

“Someday… yeah.” Minji drank the whole glass.

Hani saved Minji by coming visit them. She never thought she would be so grateful to her. Solji gave her a quick kiss.

“What goes on?”

Hani sat next to her wife and held her hand.

“I’m tired, I need a dancing substitute.” She looked at Solji pouting. “And a drink.”

“I’m the substitute.” Minji giggled.

She went back to the dance floor. Chaeyoung was all sweaty, and still she didn’t want to rest. At least she would sleep well that night. Yoohyeon was clearly wishing she was sitting, but she would never admit it.

The three of them danced to a couple of rock songs, then a catchy pop one. The fourth song was different, it was a slow one. Chaeyoung didn’t like it and she left to play with the kids again.

“Well, that was short…” Minji said, willing to go back to the bench. Yoohyeon stopped her by grabbing her hand. The older woman laughed. “What are you doing? Aren’t you tired?”

“C’mon, one last dance!” Yoohyeon insisted, using that unique smile of hers.

Minji couldn’t say no to that face. They got close and started dancing to the slow rhythm of the music. Unlike their heartbeats, that got faster.

They danced in silence, enjoying their company so much that when the song ended, they didn’t stop dancing. Another ballad followed, so they acted like it was the same tune.

Minji let out a little laugh. She felt Yoohyeon smiling next to her ear.

“What?” Yoohyeon asked.

“Just remembered when I stole your parking spot and didn’t know it was you.”

Yoohyeon looked at her with a surprised smile.

“So you admit it.”

“I was in a bad mood that day, can you blame me?” Minji giggled. “Also you were rude too.”

“I was about to be late to my first day of work.” She replied offended. “And it was not only the parking spot thing. You skipped the line to pay.”

“Excuse me?” Minji laughed. “You weren’t moving. I thought you were just there spending time.”

“Spending time… really?” Yoohyeon bit her lip, retaining a smile, and shook her head. “I can’t believe you sometimes.”

Minji put her face again next to Yoohyeon’s, close to her ear.

“I can’t believe we started like that…” She said in a low tone.

“Started what?” Yoohyeon whispered.

Minji swallowed. Suddenly, she ran out of words and the smile got erased from her face. She could feel Yoohyeon’s breath on her neck, it gave her goosebumps.

The song ended, and the slow dancing mood was gone. Everybody went wild again, but they stayed like that for a while until Yoohyeon spoke.

“I need to sit. I’m tired.”

“Yeah me too.”

They breathed again

“Want a drink?”

“Yes please.” Minji said with relief.

The tension decreased once they were back in their sit, but not gone. They needed some minutes to recover the old conversation and turn it into a trivial conversation about their friends. But the remedy was worse than the disease. The small talk always made them get closer. This time there was no escape. They tried to delay the inevitable by drinking in small sips.

Yoohyeon cleared her throat and tried to wet her lips. How could her mouth be so dry?

Silence. Everything felt silent. Even if they were surrounded by people laughing, singing and yelling. It was like they were alone in the place. Maybe that’s why they didn’t mind to get closer despise the looks of others. They were close, so close they could feel their heavy breaths and almost hear the accelerated heartbeats. So close they could feel the warm of their faces. And they were about to be even closer.

“Mooom!!”

But not that time. It felt like waking up from a dream. Or even a nightmare. ‘Not again.’ Yoohyeon thought, feeling her heart coming out of her chest.

“Mooooom!!” Chaeyoung called for a second time.

“What is it, honey?” Minji asked still trying to recover. She forced a smile and caressed her daughter’s face. “Are you tired?”

The little girl shook her head. She looked at Yoohyeon and hugged her.

“You resting?” She asked her.

“Yes.” Yoohyeon dedicated her a warm smile. “What was it you wanted to tell your mom?” She had to remind her, since she distracted herself.

“Where’s mommy?” She put a thumb inside her mouth. Minji took it out. “I want to dance with her.”

“Uuuhh…” Minji tried to remember. “Know what? Let’s go find her together. It’ll be quicker.”

“Yes!!!” The little girl yelled with enthusiasm.

Minji got up, holding her daughter’s hand and looked back to apologize to Yoohyeon for leaving her there.

“I’ll be back soon.” She said.

“Don’t worry.” Yoohyeon took it with humor and smiled to comfort her.

The younger woman looked at them leaving. Soon she lost sight of them and her thoughts started flying, none of them were good. What if it wasn’t meant to happen? What if they didn’t belong together? What if she left to avoid her company? It was stupid. She had accepted her as her plus one, right? She had been basically dating her for months. She had to like her. Her mind was about to explode and that’s when she knew she had to ask her directly when she came back. Like the grown up she was. No more fears. No more doubts.

It turned out that the theory was easier than practice. When Minji came back, she didn’t let Yoohyeon open her mouth. She held the younger woman’s hand without saying a word, and lead her to an unknown destination.

“Where are we going?” Yoohyeon asked while she laughed nervously.

“I don’t know yet.”

Minji looked around the place. She found a door and tried to open it. Locked. She tried with a few more doors until she reached her goal. Made Yoohyeon go in before her just to push her later against the door she just closed in an almost violent way. The older woman turned the lights on. She looked extremely serious, even angry. Yoohyeon didn’t know how to react.

“Minji? Are you o-?”

Truth was, she wasn’t angry, she was just tired of being interrupted. She grabbed Yoohyeon’s head and attracted it towards hers, kissing her in the lips with rage. Yoohyeon took only half a second to react and kiss her back.

It was finally happening. Maybe not in the way they had been dreaming of, but at that point it was more than enough. It was perfect.

They kept tasting their lips for a few minutes until they gathered the strength to look at each other’s eyes. Their breaths were heavy, still recovering from what just happened. They smiled, and without saying a word bursted into laughter. Just to kiss again even more passionately.

The thirst was real, they started touching each other in a extremely needy way. Too needy. They had to stop and so they did.

“What’s this place?” Yoohyeon looked around recovering her breath again.

Minji saw a broom.

“The cleaning room, I think?” Minji smiled awkwardly.

They were still close, so they couldn’t help but kiss again.

“So romantic.” Yoohyeon said with a smile in a pause between kisses.

“You know me.” Minji replied sarcastically. “Always offering comfort.”

“Who wants comfort?”

Yoohyeon dedicated her a smirk that Minji knew very well.

* * *

Before getting out, they make sure their hairstyles, makeup and clothes were on point. Of course they wasn’t, they had to make a stop in the toilets before coming out. A visit they took advantage of for a new kissing session.

It was too late and Minji was still mother of a four year old child, so they ordered one last drink to celebrate what happened and picked her up. They wished to have more privacy that night, but it felt good to walk holding hands to their room. Chaeyoung was so tired she fell asleep in the elevator and they had to hold their laughs to not wake her up.

They put her in her tiny bed and went for one last kissing session (maybe three) in the bathroom and they went to sleep. There were two beds, but they only used one that night to hug each other until they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter user: @radicalmomocist
> 
> If you like what I write and feel like buying me a coffee, you can do it **[here](https://ko-fi.com/radicalmomocist)**


End file.
